


To Be Found

by MistyMirae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, Dimensions, Gen, Memories, hourglass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMirae/pseuds/MistyMirae
Summary: Recent events took them away. They are separated, unknown to each other.What happened? And will they ever come back?
Kudos: 1





	To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of the story is written for ATEEZ's storyline event :)  
> Other chapters are being written. Those were not submitted as those chapters does not exist at the moment.  
> I hope you like the story <3

_“You are the only ones who can save the world”_

_“Be careful, it is happening now! Aaaaaaaah noo, please be fast!”_

“Aaaah, what?!” Seonghwa woke up with a start. “What was that?” he mutters out loud. _‘Ah, it was probably a dream, wasn’t it?’_ He looks around to see where he actually is. The weird thing is, he did not wake up in his bedroom. _‘Where am I?’_ he thinks. He stands up and walks around in the area. It is in the late afternoon, as the sun has already a darker hue, almost ready to set. Birds are chirping, like nothing is wrong in the world. Seonghwa sees a train station really nearby. He walks up on the platform but no one is to be seen. There are not even trains available as there is nothing on the screens. Those are pitch black and even some of them are broken, cracks are seen in the whole screen. It’s like everything is deserted and he is the only one there. “Hello? Is there someone?” Only his echo resounds in the halls of the station.

There! In the corner of his eyes he sees something shining, reflecting the sun in it. He walks closer to it. _‘What is it?’_ He squats down next to it and is watching it carefully. It looks like a bracelet. But it is not just a bracelet, he remembers it from somewhere. But from where was it? “Ahh HHRRG” A short but hard twinge goes through his head. _‘Only more weird and weird stuff keep happening…’_ he sighs. He picks up the bracelet. Right at the moment when he stood up, his eyes flashes and some of his memories come slowly back. “Hongjoong..” He whispers soft, the wind carries his word further. His word? A name. The name of his friend. A long time ago he gave his bracelet, this bracelet, to Hongjoong. But why is it laying around here? He stares down to the horizon. The sunrays are softly shining on him, warming him as he is thinking. A gust of wind comes past him, carrying a scent, a scent he vaguely remembers and thinks instantly about that dream he just had. Seonghwa feels like the scent belongs to the voice in that dream. If he could only remember her name and address because maybe she has some answers to all of this.. He turns his back to the train rails and walks away from the station. Only standing here won’t give any answers, maybe he will find more clues somewhere else.

\--

At the same time, somewhere else, a boy is running hard like his life depends on it. What is he running away from? Nothing? Yes, nothing. He is running to someone. Someone dear to him. He needs to find him and fast. The reason for this is because he just got a message that that person is going away. Yunho does not want to let that person go. He is nearing the house. He rings the doorbell. The mother opens it. “Hello miss Kim, is hyung at home?” “I’m sorry but who are you talking about?” miss Kim answers. “Hongjoong-hyung, your son, is he here?” “I don’t know who you are talking about, I don’t have a son.” “Ah, I’m sorry I disturbed you ma’am, have a nice day.”

Yunho turns his back to the house and walks away. _‘This can’t be, why does his mother not remember him? Is he already gone? Please no…’_ He took a look at the messages he got from him but those can not be found in his phone anymore. _‘What, no way! I didn’t delete it. Where are those messages?’_ *Bam* “Hey, look out where you walk!” “I’m sorry, I was preoccupied…” “Yeah, everyone says that, they should put their phones away while walking” shaking his head, the boy took a look at Yunho. His eyes widen. “Yunho, is that you?! You’re here! I’ve finally found you! I can’t get a hold on the other guys.”

“San? There is something weird going on. I went to Hongjoong’s house but his mother said that she doesn’t have a son. And even his messages are gone from my phone. AND I DIDN’T EVEN DELETE IT! This is so weird, what’s going on? AAA—wait, what? You can’t get in touch the others?”

\--

“I’m sorry guys, but I have to go. It’s too dangerous for you if I stay here” Hongjoong whispers. Turning his back to the city he disappears. Where he is going is yet to be known.

\--

Seonghwa is back home. After a walk with loads of empty cars in the middle of the road, traffic lights flashing all the colours, broken windows of stores, bicycles stranded… And only animals to be seen. There is none person in sight. Everywhere he looks, no one is to be found. It is like every human being was ceased to exist except for him. That or he is in another universe. But is this even possible? He walks to his room, looking at the pictures standing there. But the sad thing is, he can’t even see them quite good. All the faces are blurred out, like they don’t even exist. But he knows too well they exist, they are somewhere. He is disappointed in himself that he can’t remember those persons. He needs to look further, before he is lost in himself. At the moment he only can remember parts with Hongjoong. There must be something of Hongjoong and himself here. He takes the bracelet out of his pocket and fumbles with it in his hand. “Hongjoong, where are you? I need your help…”

\--

Slowly sitting down on the bench in the park, Yeosang sighed. He doesn’t want to go get back home, only to feel suffocated there. But outside isn’t any better. It’s only dark, no shining stars, at least for him. He does not know where to go or what to do.

“Huh, the stars are shining so pretty tonight” someone next to him said. Yeosang jolted, not expecting the presence next to him. “It’s like they are trying to tell something” Yeosang looks up at the sky but there are still no stars. Then he looks next to him, the boy who talked to him looks back. “What do you mean? I can’t see them.” “Ahh, I understand, I could not see them either. But now I can. I don’t know why exactly, something is pulling me.” “You’re weird” Yeosang says to the boy. “Hmm, maybe. I’m Jongho by the way.” “Jongho… that name sounds familiar?” Yeosang mutters to himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?” “Ah, I’m Yeosang, nice to meet you.” “Hello Yeosang! Did we meet each other before?” “Hmm, no I don’t think so? But now you’re saying that, you look familiar. Oh well, how are you doing?” Yeosang asks Jongho, shoving it away, like the chance of knowing each other is nothing.

“I’m okay I guess. It just feels like I lost something important to me and I’m trying to search it. I only don’t know where to begin. I am still learning how to reach out to my lost friend. I was too young to understand but now I don’t even know where I am.. Wow, this is really complicated. I’m sorry I bothered you with all my thoughts and troubles..” “You don’t have to be sorry. I thought I missed something too but I couldn’t put my finger on it. When you told everything, I think it is the same for me. I came to the conclusion I’ve lost my friend too. I can’t even remember his name, AARGH, Come on Yeosang, think think…” They are looking at each other. He has made a resolution, he found a new goal. “We will find them!” he told Jongho. Yeosang put one of his hands on Jongho’s shoulder. At the time they are touching each other, pain shoot through their heads. Flashes of the past are going through them. They see each other but also six other people. When the pain subsides, they look at each other with wide eyes. “What was this?” they both say in unison.

\--

Meeting each other, is it fate, is it destiny? Or what exactly happened? They should have known each other from the past but it seems all is gone. While Yeosang and Jongho are meeting each other for the ‘first’ time, another pair is found training together.

Both are out of breath and decided to take a break. “I need some fresh air, I will be back” says one of them. Wooyoung is still in the shed where they train every day. He looks into the mirror, happy that he trains with his friend. Dancing together feels good and together they can stay motivated. But that doesn’t mean everything is easy. They had some difficulties they had to endure. It was difficult for Mingi to train every time because he does not see a future in it. He needs money and so he needs a job to be certain that he can live on. And of course, dancing can not bring food to the table. Especially if no one knows you yet.

Outside, Mingi is lost in his thoughts. Sometimes he is still considering to just give up the dancing, even though he love it so much. But his passion is fading away as the need to survive is getting stronger. But one thing is for sure, he also loves his friend and does not want to give up their dancing routines for him. With Wooyoung he feels stronger. Although he thinks he was stronger before but without Wooyoung he would be nowhere at the moment. He would have given up and started a random boresome job, which will make him feel numb. Of course, he is working now too. But he also makes time for his friend and their passion. He knows what to do!

When he came back, he started talking to Wooyoung: “Hey Wooyoung, I have a great idea for a choreography. Let’s do this and that…” and Mingi is showing some moves to him. “That’s a great idea! Oh maybe we can get more people in the group? That can makes us more powerful! What do you think?” Wooyoung hugs Mingi. He is so happy. Immediately they halt. Flashbacks all going through their heads. They are seeing eight people dancing a powerful choreography. They can feel the power, the passion, the fire, everything that’s there. And they are even seeing themselves! But who exactly are the others again? When they came back to their senses, their heads are hurting. “What even was that…?” mutters Mingi. “I don’t know but we need to find them.”

\--

“What is that hourglass, why is the sand going upwards?” he asks to the man in black. “And why do you have the same one as me?” The man is staring at him, keeping quiet. He walks closer to Hongjoong, Hongjoong walks backwards until his back is touching the wall. He can’t go anywhere at the moment. “Where are all of you?” he asks Hongjoong. “I- I don’t know what you are talking about” Hongjoong shivers. The man’s eyes are so intense, staring at Hongjoong. It is like he can see into Hongjoong’s soul. “Where are they?” he repeats. “I don’t know!” He gets a hold on Hongjoong and lifts him up on his shoulder. “Hey, put me down! Let me go!” Hongjoong yells. He is kicking with his legs and hitting the back of the man with his fists but the man ignores him. Somehow the man makes Hongjoong sleep so that he will stay quiet. _How did he even do that? No time for questions, he took Hongjoong!_ He walks away in the horizon, to some other place. But where?

\--

_Search and you will find. Find and you will remember. Will you?_

\--

**To be continued…**


End file.
